Finding Out
by Jade Cade
Summary: A silly little story centered around everyone's favorite mother, Emikosan! Implied SatoDai. Very good in my opinion.


Finding Out

Summary- I'm feeling silly and when one is feeling silly it's only right to write a humorous little fic involving everyone's favorite mother figure, Emiko! Rated for implied SatoDai.

* * *

Checking to make sure the surrounding area is clear, I log on to a chat club full of local Dark fans. I had stumbled upon in one day on acccident. Seeing as how most of Dark's local fans are young teenage girls, I decided to check back often for the latest gossip from the school Daisuke attends. 

Let's see what today's topic is.

_AiLoveDark logged on._

It took me quite a while to find the perfect screen name that wouldn't separate me from the others and I was rather fond of it.

_GossipGal says- Hey AiLoveDark. We were just discussing that it seems the Ice Prince has got himself a S.O.S._

I had learned not to long ago, Ice Prince was the girls nickname for Satoshi. He was almost as popular as Dark. I find it strange that the Hikari's _someone special _isn't here herself, doing all the bragging.

_AiLoveDark says- Oh really? Who is she?_

_Darks#1fan says- -giggles- It's not a she!_

_Jenny says- Do you know Daisuke Niwa?_

_AiLoveDark says- WHAT ABOUT DAI-CHAN?_

_GossipGal says- Woah! Possesive much?_

_Jenny says- You seem to know him pretty well if you're using a nickname like that. Are you his girlfriend?_

_AiLoveDark says- Ah, yeah. I am._

_GossipGal says- Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry you had to hear it this way, Riku-san!_

_Darks#1fan says- **He's **supposedly Satoshi's S.O.S._

Woah there! Back up.. Did I just pose as Harada-san?! Opps.

Now what's this? Daisuke and Satoshi? Heh, what a silly rumor! Sure they were friends.. before Dark and Krad interferred. Seeing them as friends is hard enough. Seeing them as a couple is just plain impossible!

I can't help but giggle at how gullible they are, believing an outrageous rumor like that!

There is a click of the front door being opened. Quickly scanning the rest of the comments, all pitying Riku. I log out quickly and shut down the computer before, more or less skipping to the front door to greet Daisuke.

Ooh! I'd have to tell him about this one. He'd never believe his classmates would assume such things when he was in love with Riku!

"Hey Dai-chan! You'll never guess what..."

I stopped dead in my tracks as I catch a glimpse of the blue-haired teen behind him.

Daisuke, who must have been taken by surprised, turned to me with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, uh. Hey Mom."

Drats! I guess my teasings would just have to wait if _he _was here. Quickly covering my disappointment with a beam, I lock gazes with Satoshi.

"Hello, Hiwatari-san. Will you be staying for dinner?"

A single nod is my answer before I sweep away with a cheery laugh.

"Well, then! I'll start dinner right away. Make yourself at home!"

I call over my shoulder as I watch Daisuke lead the way to his bedroom.

-20 minutes later-

As I gently stir the thick stew, I can't help but wonder. This rumor starts and then Daisuke shows up with Satoshi in tow. I wonder if this rumor started simply because they had been acting like friends again. I can't believe how foolish those girls are!

And don't they know that Riku-san hates Dark? I wonder why they didn't catch it. Daisuke is always telling me about how much she rants about 'the Pervert' as she calls him.

Speaking of Dark, I hope Hiwatari-san isn't planning on staying too long. Surely, he's aware that Dark has an art piece to steal tonight at eight.

Well, dinner's ready. I best go get Daisuke and Hiwatari-san.

"How do I tell her, Satoshi?"

Hm, tell who what, Daisuke? I stand in front of the door, waiting for an answer to my unasked question.

"I don't know, Dai-chan. Your mother seems very fond of him. She'll be hurt."

What?! What are they talking about me for?

"He's been here so long. It's hard to believe he's really gone."

Should I begin to panic? I think so. Who's gone? Someone I'm fond of? Wiz?

A 'kyuu' answers that, as said animal hops into my arm and gives me a puzzled look. I gently stroke his long ears as my hands quiver. They couldn't be talking about... Could they? He couldn't of..

"I'm sorry."

Raising one hand, I knock softly on the door. There's a quick shuffle before Daisuke opens the door.

He can obviously tell what I'm thinking for he looks down and shifts nervously.

"I guess you heard, huh? I'm sorry! I didn't know how to tell you! I know you've waited your whole life to see Dark and.. and.. I'm sorry."

He looks up at me and I'm surprised to see tears formed in his eyes.

"He's gone already? But.. I thought Harada-san hated him? How could he..."

Hiwatari-san moves to stand behind Daisuke and watches me with his cold blue eyes. I shiver at his icy gaze and focus on Daisuke. His attention also turns to my son. Glancing at him again, I see his eyes soften as he lays a gentle hand on Dai's shoulder.

I gasp and drop Wiz, who scuttles away with another 'kyuu'.

"Oh my! Those gossip queens knew what they were talking about afterall." Oh no! Did I just say that out loud?! Appear to be calm! Appear to be calm!!

Not working!!! Hiwatari-san gives me a questioning hard stare. Gah! Have to do something!! So I'll do whatever comes to mind first...

Anytime now...

I squeal, sounding an awful lot like Dark's fangirl club, and sweep Daisuke into a hug, snatching Hiwatari-san too.

"Oh Daisuke! I'll miss Dark but you're my son and your happiness is worth more to me. Now come on boys, dinner's getting cold!"

Well dinner was a pleasant affair! For me at any rate. Making the Ice Prince turn twenty different shades of red is a great accomplishment, worthy of praise. But I suppose I'll have to celebrate alone for Hiwatari-san and Daisuke both scuttled out of the room as soon as they could.

_AiLoveDark logged on._

_Jenny- Hey! Are you going to go see Dark tonight??_

_AiLoveDark- Of course! No loyal Dark fan would miss it! Not for the world!_

Poor girls. They're going to be let down tonight. But I guess it's too late to cancel. The police wouldn't take it seriously anyway. Oh wow, it's already quarter to 8. Time sure flys when you're having fun teasing your son's boyfriend! Wow. Kinda hard to believe still.

_AiLoveDark- Hey guys! I know we have to get going soon but I have some GREAT news!!_

_theRealRiku! logged on._

_theRealRiku!- Hold it right there, AiLoveDark! Who do you think you are, posing as me?!? You're jealous of me, aren't you?_

_AiLoveDark- Oh! Hello Harada-san! It's me, Niwa-san._

_GossipGal- WHAA!?! Daisuke-kun?? _

_AiLoveDark- No! No! I'm actually his mother.. I'm sorry for lying to you guys._

_GossipGal- WHAA!! His MOTHER?? He's not in trouble for what I said earlier is he? I mean, it is just a rumor!!_

_AiLoveDark- No, he's not in trouble. I love him and wish only for his happiness. I'm glad he's found so.._

_theRealRiku!- What did you say earlier GossipGal?_

_Darks#1fan- Hey, come on sis! We need to go! We're going to miss Dark!!_

_GossipGal- Oh nothing. Hey, I got to go! Ja ne!_

_theRealRiku!- Don't run away from me!! Tell me what's going on!_

_AiLoveDark- Hey, Riku-san. You need to talk to Daisuke. But not now, he has a friend over tonight. Um, yeah.. bye!_

Logging off before the situtation gets anymore sticky, I walk over and turn on the television to channel 3. Wow, that's quite a crowd. Too bad the Police Commander is a no show, along with the Phantom Thief. I wonder what the media thinks about that? Poor fangirls and other people.. waiting on someone who won't show tonight.. Or for who knows how long? Or maybe Dark and Krad are gone for good. Sad to think really, but maybe this was what was suppose to stop the family feud all along. Love conquerors all afterall!

* * *

Jade- Oh wow. You all probably think this sucks. In a few weeks I will agree, right now however, I'm quite pleased with it. I have two stories I had to write for school that I'd love to post.. So I'll see about getting those up. Now those ones, I'm extremely proud of! 


End file.
